My Job
by Ze Zorege
Summary: Tsubasa is hired to teach a young boy, Yu Tendo. Somewhere, along the way, he falls for his employer, Ryuga Kishatu. How will things turn out? Disclaimer: I only own the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place in a time very different from ours, in Northern England. Tsubasa is 20, Ryuga is 23 and Yu is 9. Please R&R.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tsubasa watched as the country flew by. He was currently on a train to Liverpool. His parents died when he was really young. His uncle Toru and aunt Aika took him in as they had no children and brought him up as if he was their own child. Tsubasa felt that he owed them. He took every opportunity to repay them back. He was now 20. It was absolutely necessary that he find a job. To repay his kind uncle and aunt he took up a job as a tutor for one Yu Tendo.

This kid lived at Liverpool. From what he had heard, Yu had also lost his parents and was under the care of a wealthy and short-tempered guardian, Ryuga Kishatu. All his former tutors returned after a week or two, being unable to cope with Ryuga's demands. Tsubasa had accepted this work only because his uncle was in serious debt.

_For a tutor, _thought Tsubasa,_ the pay is really high. The family must be really rich. I hope the child is not so spoilt like my former students. _

Just then the train halted; he had reached Liverpool. The station was in a hustle-bustle of activity. The luggages were unloaded and passengers scrambled to get out of the train. Porters were here and there offering their services to the passengers. A number of families stood beside their respective wagons, waiting and scanning the crowd of passengers.

Tsubasa took his trunks* and his briefcase and looking through the crowd for the one who was supposed to pick him up. He didn't even know what the person looked like. _Perhaps, _thought Tsubasa, _the person might know him._

Soon, Tsubasa spotted a small boy among the crowd. There were two young lads behind him. They seem to be waving to him. One of them came up to him and said,

"You must be Tsubasa Otori. I am Dan and he is Reiki" he said pointing towards the other one, "And that kid is Yu, your student. We were asked to pick you up by Mr. Ryuga."

"Nice to meet you, Dan. You too, Reiki." replied Tsubasa shaking hands with both of them.

Then Yu spoke up, "So you are my new tutor. My name is Yu Tendo."

"Nice to meet you, Yu. We are going to be best friends, right?" Tsubasa replied, smiling sweetly. This child was really cute and he looked so innocent.

Yu replied excitedly, "That is so good. Dan, Rei, did you hear that? Tsubasa's going to be my best friend."

_So he was also sealed off the rest of the world, much like the other kids._

Reiki stated looking at his watch, "Oh my God. It is already 2:30 pm. We should get going."

So Tsubasa's journey began, once again. After passing by numerous mansions and ranches and farms, with Yu chatting all the way, they finally reached their destination.

It was a really big mansion. The trees surrounding it gave a creepy feeling. The mansion was surrounded by high walls decorated by many species of wild creepers. The sound of birds could also be heard. The sign in front of the gate indicated the name of the house – 'Dragon Hill' it said.

_What a strange name for a house._

As soon as they entered the house, they were greeted by the caretaker; her name was Hikaru Hasama.

"Oh! Come in, come in. You all must be cold. Yu, you shouldn't have run off like that. Mr. Ryuga was really furious when he didn't find you in your room. Now go, apologize to him; he is in his office. Also please tell him that Mr. Otori is here."

Yu ran away, muttering, "Ryuga is going to kill me. I should not have gone away without his permission."

Hikaru showed Tsubasa to his room. It was large and looked very grand. Soon he arranged all his things and took a quick shower. Dinner was ready by the time he had finished was shown to the dining room.

As expected the room was grand and spacious. There was a magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The dining table was long and covered with white satin. Different varieties of food were kept on the table. Various types of cutlery, he was sure, made of the finest silver were arranged neatly.

Yu called out to him. He was sitting to the right of the one who was supposed to be the master of the house. No one was seated in that particular chair so Tsubasa gathered that he was not late like he previously thought.

After five minutes of waiting and listening to Yu's whining about how late Ryuga was, he finally entered.

Tsubasa looked up to steal a glance at his employer.

Ryuga had tanned peach skin and white hair with a red streak on it. He also had blazing yellow eyes and wore a white jacket; which indicated that he had just returned from a long walk or, perhaps, a visit.

Looking at him only one thought came to Tsubasa's mind,

_Perfect._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: There! I did it, a classic tale. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much I did. Good-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuga Kishatu was rich; good-looking; powerful; master of Dragon Hill, the largest mansion for miles around and, best of all, he was single. That was the reason why he was wanted by almost everyone in the country. But he was single because of his terrible temper.

He looked around the room, his eyes resting on the new tutor. He sneered on noticing that Tsubasa was staring at him. _So that is the person who Reiji recommended. Good-looking, but is that enough? The guy looks young. I wonder if he would be able to give Yu the advanced education I want._

"Ryuga! You promised me that you would be in time for dinner." Yu pouted.

Ryuga replied, chuckling, "Oh, I am really sorry Yu. I got stuck at Reiji's. Just as I was about to go, his father came home and he wouldn't let me out and kept talking to me about his party; you know, the one this weekend."

"Am I invited too?" Yu asked Ryuga, eyes twinkling with hope.

"Sorry Yu but you are too young for the ball. However you may come to the barbecue. You must be Tsubasa. I am Ryuga. It's a pleasure to meet you" Ryuga said, holding his hand out.

"Uh….y-yes. Yes" Tsubasa managed to stammer. "Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Ryuga" Tsubasa said, shaking hands with him.

"Please call me Ryuga. Now, shall we sit down to dinner? It's really late"

Yu rushed up to his room immediately after dinner; and Tsubasa was left alone with Ryuga.

Tsubasa felt awkward. He had never had this feeling before. Sure, he had been in a room alone with another person but this was different.

"So, Tsubasa, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you a few questions."

"S-sure, I don't mind"

Ryuga smirked. _His confidence sure is weak_.

The questions were the usual ones,

"_How long have you been teaching?"_

"_Have you had any experience with children?"_

"_Can you speak French? If so please teach Yu. He is not what you would call 'good'."_

"_Do I need to hire another teacher for music; or are you sure you can teach him all by yourself?"_

So the questioning was done and Tsubasa won Ryuga's favor. _But for how long?_ He wondered.

_**The Next Morning **_

The tutoring started after breakfast. They were doing Arithmetic now. Yu was a good student. He knew the figures really well and didn't need to be told twice. Tsubasa was beginning to like his student already.

At lunch, Yu would not stop telling Ryuga about his lessons.

"I had the best class today! You wouldn't know Ryuga. I got all the equations correct, right Tsubasa?"

"That's very nice Yu" Ryuga replied, not giving much attention.

Yu glanced from Ryuga to Tsubasa and found him staring intently at his guardian.

He giggled. It was always surprising as to how Ryuga attracted many people despite his temper, reputation, etc.

"TSUBASA" Yu cried out "Why don't we go out for a walk?"

Tsubasa coughed and said, "Yu, it's about 1pm. I don't think that it is a good idea to go walking at noon."

Yu knew it was a lie. _He probably wants to stay as near to Ryuga as possible._

Pretty soon Tsubasa found out that Yu was weak in French and sucked in music.

So during French class, Yu was extremely distracted. When Tsubasa lost his patience and 'scolded' him, he had to spend like about 2hrs consoling him and had to buy an ice cream.

In this way, he also came to know about Yu's love for ice cream. He always asked for it as a reward if he got all the questions correct; if not he would get it anyways for nothing can stop his crying. So it was a gigantic burden for Tsubasa.

In contrast to this, Yu could be really cute when he wants. His sweet nature and his innocence was enough to melt a hard rock. That was the reason why everyone loves him.

Initially, Tsubasa thought that Yu was incapable of being cross with anyone but he was proved wrong.

**I=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l**

Tsubasa had been teaching Yu how to play a violin for the last 90 minutes but, somehow, Yu always managed to produce a sound which was the equivalent of cars honking (ancient cars I mean).

Finally, after about 15 minutes of struggling, Yu finally got the sound right.

Tsubasa had praised him by saying, "Good job, Yu. You sure do learn 'fast' for a little boy."

Yu became very angry and shouted colorful insults at Tsubasa and didn't even leave him a chance to ask what was wrong. Finally Tsubasa realized his mistake, apologized and was forgiven after a cup of ice cream.

'_Don't judge a book by its cover'_  
The saying rang in Tsubasa's mind.

**I=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l**

**A/N: I think that is the most unnecessary chapter I have ever seen in my entire life. But then again, classics have lots of unnecessary chapters. I mean while reading Gone With The Wind, I had to skip Chapter 1 after a few paragraphs.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To all those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, thank you. You all made me very happy. ^_^ Before it slips out of my mind, I am writing this story in American English (whatever that means). Thanks once again.**

* * *

Tsubasa had often been in love before. He had been in love with one of his friends, Madoka Amano; the daughter of his aunt's best friend, Sophie; and even his former neighbor's sister, Selen Garcia. Heck, he thought even Hikaru was cute.  
Yes, he had often been in love.  
But his love never lasted long. It was more like a childish fascination; like a child who falls for anything which was new to him. But it was different with Ryuga.

His heart fluttered wildly when he was with him. He would forget his own voice and would stutter and stammer when asked a question. He would get lost in those blazing pair of golden eyes. He was the most handsome creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. He loved him from the very bottom of his heart.  
Ryuga was stunning, alluring, charming, enchanting, hypnotizing and attractive. In other words he was perfect.

The final thought made Tsubasa blush. So, thinking about his secret crush Tsubasa fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Tsubasa was informed the next morning that he was also invited to the party which was to be held the next weekend.

Yu was excited even more than him.

"You won't believe Tsubasa! Reiji's house is really like a castle…..although Dragon Hill is bigger. Anyways all my friends will be there. Oh! And don't worry about not knowing anyone. I will introduce you to them. I am sure they will like you. And, Tsubasa, do you like snakes? Cause I don't and Reiji is very fond of them. His garden is full of stupid snakes. Doesn't he know that snakes bite? But let's not talk about it. There are far more interesting topics to discuss. Like, for example –"

It seemed like he won't stop talking anytime now, so Tsubasa shut his voice off. Man that kid can surely talk.

Unknown to both of them Ryuga had been watching Tsubasa intently. As always Yu was the one who noticed it first.

"RYUGA! I have been talking to you for the past ten minutes. It's like you are ignoring me."

The spell broken, Ryuga replied rather crossly, "Yu I have heard everything you said. I was just thinking about something _important_."

* * *

So the day of the barbecue arrived.

The journey was very long and uneventful. The train in which they were travelling bored the hell out of Tsubasa. There was no one to talk to because Yu had fallen asleep. He was scared of talking to Ryuga as he did not trust his own voice.

Soon they halted at a small town. They travelled in a wagon for about half an hour. From there on they walked – no, hiked – through the mountains. Finally he was able to see their destination.

Vicious Viper – Reiji's home stood in the midst of the mountains. It was large, castle-like and….scary. But on the whole, it was a pretty picture. Who would have thought there would be such a grand mansion in the midst of the wilderness?

Viper was surrounded by numerous oak trees. The pathway leading to the house was beautifully decorated by the rose bushes. The garden was also beautiful and, as Yu pointed out, there were no snakes. He assumed Reiji had locked them up somewhere. There were different varieties of flowers in bloom. The ripe apples atop the apple trees gave the place a heavenly feeling.

There were white flowing gowns everywhere. The women were dressed in the finest linen and had their "biggest hats" on, like Yu described it. All the men were well dressed. They were chatting with their friends; although no one was listening, for they like to listen to their own voices the best among all.

The host, Reiji's father, welcomed them warmly. He thought of Tsubasa as 'a very learned young man who would be suitable to be Yu's tutor'. In fact, he was the one who had recommended him when Ryuga told him that he was having trouble finding a tutor for Yu.

Soon he was going around with Yu who introduced him to literally every person present.

"– And that's Gingky over there by the food. He thinks about nothing except food. Hamburgers are his favorite. HEY GINKY!"

'Gingky' looked up and waved, "Hi, Yu. You are late. I thought you would never come. So who is that with you?"

"He is my best friend and worst tutor."

"Hello…um…" Yu had forgotten his name in the introduction.

"Tsubasa…..Tsubasa Otori."

"Hello Tsubasa. My name is Gingka Hagane. I am very pleased to have made acquaintance with you. I am surprised you have made it for the past few days, no offense, Tsubasa. It's just that Ryuga always scares the others away."

"So I have heard."

Their conversation went on until it reached the topic 'Food'. Gingka seemed to be very knowledgeable in that particular topic. It wasn't surprising that Yu had strange friends.

The others were Kenta or Kenchi, Benkei or Ben-ben, Kyoya or Yo-yo, Masamune or Masa-moo-moo, Titi and many others which he didn't remember clearly. He was surprised to see Madoka there. However they talked pleasantly for quite a long time forgetting about their past quarrel.

The rest of the evening was spent in merrymaking, more introductions and conversation.

It was a pleasant evening for Tsubasa. He had to admit, it was the best party he had ever been to and possibly it will remain, for the rest of his life, as the best.

* * *

**A/N: I finally did it. I am very sorry if this chapter did nothing for the plot. I just couldn't stop myself from writing this one. I promise the next chapter would be more interesting; hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some months later…**

Tsubasa still had not confessed his feelings to Ryuga. He knew he could not stand the feeling of heartbreak should he be rejected. He felt that even he wanted Ryuga's love, things would be better off if he kept his mouth shut.  
But his sudden deep red blushes, whenever he saw him, said otherwise.

Ryuga never paid much attention to his surroundings. All that he cared was his business and Yu's reputation and education. Yes, he had the worst reputation in the country but he did not want Yu to be like him. The boy was cute and innocent and there was no reason as to why others should treat him differently just because of his guardian's reputation.

But even him, who was so uncaring to notice such insignificant things, became obvious of them. As for the reason, he wondered in vain. So being an impatient man, he decided it would be better if he asked him directly. However there was one problem; he can't seem to have a private moment alone with him.

Yu would always be with him. Even if he was out playing in the garden the problem was not solved for Tsubasa liked to talk with Hikaru on weather and such. So talking with him alone was impossible.

* * *

It was eight thirty in the morning. The day was warm and the golden sunlight, which reminded him so frequently of Ryuga's amazing eyes, streamed brilliantly into Tsubasa's room lighting every dark corner. The beautifully colored walls glowed with sunlight and the expensive mahogany furniture gleamed like red wine. The floor glistened as if it was made of silver.

Spring was in the air. Comfortable, soft warmth poured into the room. The smell of flower blossoms, new leaves and freshly turned earth hung about heavily in the air. Lanes of flowers bordering the graveled driveway and masses of roses of all colors decorated the well-tended garden. The sweet song of varieties of birds made one feel at ease.

_Such a lovely morning, _Tsubasa thought getting ready for the day.

He went downstairs to the library. Yu was not there so he guessed he must still be sleeping. _Better wake him up or he will sleep until breakfast._  
While he was busy thinking about this he had forgotten one fact; that he had to pass Ryuga's room.

* * *

Ryuga had been awake a long time before he heard Tsubasa's footsteps outside his door. He seemed to be alone so he came out and said,

"Tsubasa, I have been meaning to speak to you alone for quite some time."

Despite him being his employer and…crush Ryuga was threatening. He had the air of a master which made everyone uneasy. Tsubasa nodded his head uncertainly.

"Where's Tendo?"  
Tsubasa replied trembling, "He's still asleep. I was just on my way to his room to wake him up."  
"Where are the maids?"  
"Hikaru spent the night at Madoka's. As for the others they must be at their quarters or tending the garden."  
"I see. What luck to find you alone."

Tsubasa trembled with excitement. Was he going to try and take liberties with him?  
But his question was never answered. Before both of them could get a word out, Yu came out of his room rubbing his eyes.

The child had come out of his room awakened by the bright light, his mind still asleep and holding his teddy. He dreamingly muttered, "Ryuga what are you doing with a fairy? I thought you said that they don't exist."

Tsubasa blushed a light red. Yu thought he was a fairy. Sure the kid was still asleep. But his aunt told him that people speak their minds truthfully when they are asleep or drunk.

Yu's eyes snapped open when he heard Ryuga's loud laughter. He immediately blushed and said,  
"Hey I was sleeping! I was dreaming about fairies. My mind was still not awake. Stop laughing before …uh…before –"

"Before what? What would you do, huh?" Ryuga replied, still laughing.

Knowing that he could not do anything to him, he satisfied himself by throwing his teddy and pouting.

Soon they heard the maids downstairs.

Ryuga whispered to Tsubasa, "I will see you late in the afternoon. Come to the southern wing of the house."

Tsubasa stared at Ryuga as he walked away.  
_Is he going to – No I must not think about it._

Tsubasa was broken from his chain of thoughts by the loud chattering of the maids who were on their way upstairs to tidy the rooms. He accompanied Yu to the bathroom and waited for him.  
But he could not divert his thoughts from the one and the only Ryuga.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for making Dragon Hill and Vicious Viper decorated with so many flowers. It's just that I like throwing lots of details while describing a scene instead of a person or their thoughts. As you have probably noticed, Ryuga's dialogue 'What luck to find you alone' is not my idea; it's Margaret Mitchell's.  
And I have a question:**

**Do you guys think that the rating is appropriate? I don't think so. Please answer.**


End file.
